Summer Of Dreams (ON HIATUS)
by Diono
Summary: [AU] When Kagome and Sango are sent up north for two weeks at Camp Shikon, they never anticipate the drama and adventure that comes with it. Making new friends and rivalries, the pair gain two hot companions, Inuyasha and Miroku, along with their crew. As the gang handles the drama and romance that unfolds, Summer turns out to not be such a drag after all. Pairings: IK, MS, KA, SR
1. Welcome to Camp Shikon

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish.]**

Hey everyone, this is going to be my second fanfiction of Inuyasha, although I'm planning on making it a longer story that incorporates humour, adventure, and all of our favourite pairings! My previous (and first) fanfiction had a deeper meaning, and was mainly based around angst. I do enjoy writing those kinds of stories, but I figured you would all appreciate some humour and fun. I do apologize if it is not quite to your liking, but keep in mind this is my first attempt at writing a humor fic. I have also seen many Inuyasha fanfictions based off of summer camps and so on, but I'm planning to create a real story around an intricately detailed camp, but with a more realistic and outdoorsy theme to it. I have all the inner workings of it figured out, and I have excluded the mention of any OCs. All characters within this story, whether they be minor or major, are somehow from the Inuyasha franchise. Keep in mind that all locations within the story are also fictional. I hope that you all enjoy this twist of writing as I attempt to intertwine humor, romance, and Inuyasha all at once!

I would appreciate it if you **left reviews** , even the shortest ones just so I could get some advice.

Any questions left in the reviews will be answered next chapter! Without further ado, let's begin!

 _ **Chapter One: Welcome to Camp Shikon**_

A sharp prodding to her ribcage awoke the young girl from her sleep.

"Kagome, wake up!" A feminine voice softly hissed.

"Hnngh?" An irritated mutter escaped her lips. Her bleary eyes slowly parted to reveal a soft face standing over her. Silky, deep brown hair caressed the girl's face and fell down onto Kagome's bedside. Imploring chocolate brown eyes gazed down at her from above.

Kagome rolled gently onto her side, stealing a quick glance at the digital clock resting on her nightstand.

"Sango, its seven in the morning; are you out of your mind?" She yawned with contempt. Her best friend's brow furled in frustration.

"Kagome, did you forget what today is?" She argued, sighing irritably. She quickly turned her body and sat up from the bedside.

Kagome racked her brain for answers. What was today, anyway? And why was Sango in her room?

 _Oh, right. We leave for Summer Camp today._ She yawned for the second time.

 _Wait, Summer Camp?_ Kagome moaned inwardly.

"Right. The day that our parents send us and our siblings away from them, just to have some peace and quiet. Really strikes my fancy." She grumbled back to Sango. The brown haired girl chuckled lightly as she retrieved several folded clothing items from her duffel bag.

"Glad that you remembered. But for your information, we only have thirty minutes to get ready and pack the car. I'd get moving if I were you." She added helpfully. Kagome snorted and shoved the bundled up blankets off of her body. Swinging her legs off the side of the bed, she managed to stand up and walk over to her closet, carefully remembering not to trip over Sango's makeshift bed. She ran her fingers through several racks of clothing before releasing a disdainful sigh.

"Sango, what are you wearing for the car ride? I packed most of my good clothes, and can't decide on any of these."

Sango perked up her head from where she was kneeling.

"Capris and a cropped tee. Pretty casual, but I'd suggest nothing too fancy. I hear we won't be doing much on the first day, just getting acquainted." Sango pulled her loose shirt over her head, revealing an outfit of tight black yoga capris, and a slightly cropped hot pink tee.

Kagome sighed, and finally picked a rather plain outfit of white denim shorts and a forest green halter top. Hearing her sigh, Sango flashed a slight grin at her.

"Cheer up, Kagome. I'm sure two weeks at this camp won't be such a drag. I researched it last night, and it looks like there's tons of exciting activities that I'm positive you'll enjoy."

Kagome watched as the girl flipped her hair up into a high ponytail, letting her chocolate brown locks brush past her waist. Her positive energy spread slightly to her as the girl flashed a winning smile.

"And were in the senior cabins, so no Kohaku or Souta to pester us." Sango noted, her eyes flashing with anticipation. A lighthearted laugh escaped Kagome's lips as she brushed her raven coloured locks to a sheening curtain.

"I guess it won't be so bad after all, then. Come on, let's go bother the boys while we get breakfast." Kagome suggested, with an evil smirk gracing her lips. Sango returned the smirk as the two girls creaked open the bedroom door, and made their way down the carpeted stairs.

When the pair reached the kitchen, Kagome's mother was already frying eggs on the stove hastily. She turned her head slightly and beamed at the two girls.

"All packed, dears?" She spoke warmly, reaching for another egg off of the counter. They nodded in return.

"Good morning, Mrs. Higurashi!" Sango said with enthusiasm, pulling a seat out from the kitchen table. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled lightly.

"Breakfast won't be ready for quite some time; I suggest you two bring your bags out to the car and help your brothers pack."

Kagome moaned, and reluctantly turned to walk back up the staircase.

After the girls and their brothers had managed to stuff as much food as they could down their throats, they all filed into the van, Kagome taking the front seat as usual. The drive up north was several hours, and anything but enjoyable.

Sango attempted to show Kagome pictures of the camp she had found online, over the irritating 80s music Mrs. Higurashi was blaring, and in the midst of Souta and Kohaku's sword fight using straws. Every few seconds they were sprayed by drops of soda from the pair's drink straws, or had to cover their ears to avoid a particularly annoying section of a song. The chaos ensued for several hours, until the car veered off onto a dirt road surrounded by towering trees. Everyone's attention as turned to the change in scenery, as they gazed at the tapering pine trees and everlasting forest.

Sango nudged Kagome with a smirk.

"See? It isn't so bad here after all, huh?" She prompted, the corners of her lips twitching.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at the wilderness she had missed for so long. She hadn't gone up north for six years, when she was only ten years old on a camping trip with Sango's family. She was generally an outdoors kind of person, but never got the chance to explore it.

"It's amazing," She breathed, gazing longingly at the view. "The pictures weren't a lie."

Sango shook her head with a smile.

After an hour of driving over rolling hills and through thin dirt roads, the clearing began to widen until a large arched sign came into view. Held up by smooth wooden curves and polished stones, the writing in the centre read 'Welcome to Camp Shikon'. Sango and Kagome exchanged anticipated glances as they passed beneath the overhang. After several hundred meters of driving, the space cleared into a large, gravel covered parking lot surrounded by dirt paths and wooden lodges. The sunlight illuminated the space, outlining faces of parents and counsellors as they welcomed the campers. Souta and Kohaku were equally as absorbed in the view, shaking with excitement as they surveyed the area.

The car jerked to a halt within one of the gravel parking spaces.

"Alright, you four, grab your bags and we'll head on over to check-in." Mrs. Higurashi stated, gazing warmly at the excited teens and children.

Kagome clicked open the door, rushing hastily toward the trunk. After a second of fumbling with the lock, the trunk popped open to reveal bags and pillows spilling out of the back. Each of the four grabbed a duffel bag and the corresponding sleeping bag and pillow. Once Mrs. Higurashi had locked the car securely, the group followed a set of signs that led them to a decent sized wooden lodge.

Stepping inside the structure, they weren't surprised to find clusters of children and adults chatting and waiting in lines, with kids ranging from Souta and Kohaku's age, all the way to teenagers in their later years. Sango leaned toward Kagome's ear carefully.

"Looks like this place attracts quite the crowd," She muttered, running her gaze over the children and teenagers. Kagome snickered in response.

After having waited thirty minutes in the check-in line, the group of five finally approached a middle aged lady standing behind the counter, looking bored with the concept of attending to all the newcomers.

"Names, please," She spoke in a dull, monotonous voice.

After providing the basic personal information, the lady printed out four small sheets of paper.

"Here are your cabin numbers and cabin mates. Your sheet will also state whether you are in Junior or Senior camp. You can follow the directions given on your paper, or ask a counsellor for help getting to your destination. Have a great time at Camp Shikon." She droned on, as if having rehearsed that line multiple times.

Sango and Kagome snatched their papers off the counter, eager to see their accommodations for the next two weeks. Kagome's eyes raked the paper eagerly.

"So… Senior Cabin A, and there are only four people per cabin. Our cabin mates are…Ayame and Rin? Don't know 'em." She shrugged, fairly satisfied with what she saw.

Sango shook her head plainly. "We can't expect to know much people here. Everyone comes from a general area, but most people don't live in the same towns unless they come here with a friend."

The two boys scanned their eyes over their own papers, seemingly content with what they saw.

Souta jumped excitedly, his ruffled coal black hair getting messier with each bounce.

"Kohaku and I are in Junior Tent D, and we're with Shippo and Kai!" He announced, not even knowing the two names he blurted out.

Kagome ruffled his hair rather harshly. "Well, have fun, squirt. Mama, Sango and I will find our own way to Senior Camp. You can take the boys to Junior Camp if you'd like." She stated, nodding a quick goodbye to her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi planted a quick kiss on her daughter's cheek, and wrapped her arm gently around Sango in farewell.

"You girls have fun. Make this the best two weeks of your lives." She beamed, waving back at the pair as she led the young boys away.

Kagome shared a quick glance with Sango, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Somehow I think this will be."

There ya guys go, first chapter is done! Not a ton of humor, and you'll probably pester me to introduce Inuyasha and the gnag, but that will have to wait til' next chapter. I have some fun ideas in store, and hope that you've enjoyed this fic so far!

 _Notice:_ Kai, who I mentioned earlier is in Souta and Kohaku's cabin, is that little wolf boy if you don't remember (From the episode where Byakuya kills the wolf demon tribe and bribes him.)

 _ **Please leave reviews!**_


	2. An Interesting Encounter

**[Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be making a fanfiction?]**

Hiya, Im back with yet another chapter! I'd love it if you guys could provide me with more reviews, seeing as I only got one anonymous review for the first chapter. I'm sorry for being pushy, but I'd love to have some advice and/or comments on my work, seeing as I've never written fanfictions before. Also, one important notice. In the previous chapter, the spacings I made on my document never loaded. I'm trying a new method this chapter, so hopefully it works; but please excuse that mistake last chapter, I'm sure you know where to place the spacers.

Without further ado, lets dive into the next chappie!

 _Chapter 2: An Interesting Encounter_

Finding the whereabouts of the Senior Camp was more difficult than the two girls expected.

Kagome groaned in protest as she lugged her duffel bag up the thin dirt road.

"Sango, this is putting out my back; can't we ask a counsellor or someone to help us?" She muttered, pressing a hand tentatively to her lower back.

Sango's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"We're going the right way, you just need to stick it out 'til we get there,"

She shot back in defence.

 _Yeah, right. We've taken this path at least two times before this,_ Kagome groaned inwardly.

Great, they'd never find their cabin.

The pair were silently beginning to give up hope, exchanging a glance of exhaustion.

"Let's just take a short rest and look over the instructions." Kagome suggested at last, growing tired of hauling her bag down the same route. Sango grunted in agreement, releasing the strap of her duffel bag. There was a large impact as all of their belongings hit the ground in a tangled heap. Not bothering to check that they halted in the centre of the path, the two girls sank down into their bags in unison.

 _Ah, a break at last._

Within the first few minutes of their short rest, a shadow loomed over their bodies, startling the pair.

"What do you two think you're doing, blocking the path like that?"

A feminine voice rang out, tinged with amusement.

Kagome and Sango lifted their heads

warily, only to see a slender figure standing above them sporting a knowing smile.

The girl was simply stunning, but in a fierce way.

Her fiery red locks were twisted into two high ponytails that sat atop her head. Despite looking around their age, the ponytails allowed her to look mature yet quirky. Her sharp emerald green eyes dazzled in the sunlight, and her delicate tanned skin shone with a healthy, fresh light. The girl had long, slender legs, and wore a bright red tank top complemented by black denim shorts. She rested a delicate hand on her cocked hip and extended her other hand, flashing a winning grin at the pair of girls.

"You girls need some help down there?"

Sango looked taken aback at the girl's friendly gesture.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure..." She sputtered in response.

Kagome reached towards the girls outstretched hand, allowing her to pull her up off of the bags. She returned the girl's warm grin, and bent over slightly to retrieve her belongings.

The flaming haired girl watched as Sango hesitantly sat up, following suite.

"So, I take it you two are heading to Senior Camp?" She mused.

Sango threw her duffel bag over her shoulder with limited strength.

"Yeah, at least we're _trying_ to,"

She muttered, rolling her eyes in the process.

"We got lost multiple times. Mind showing us the way?" Kagome pleaded, a desperate glint in her eye.

Ayame chuckled lightly.

"You don't need to ask. I'm headed there too. Call me Ayame," She offered, reaching down to grasp the two sleeping bags that remained in the dirt.

Sango's eyes glittered thankfully.

All of the sudden, she stopped abruptly, stiffening her body.

"Hold on. You said Ayame, right? You don't happen to be staying in Cabin A, do you?" She questioned, her face suddenly lighting up in curiosity.

Kagome's head jerked up at the question.

"Right, our sheet mentioned that an 'Ayame' was one of our cabin mates."

She added helpfully.

Ayame tilted her head slightly, before withdrawing an identical sheet of paper from the pocket of her shorts.

After briefly scanning the crumpled piece of paper, her head shot up in excitement.

"Actually, I _am_ staying in Senior Cabin A. I don't suppose you two are Kagome and Sango?" She replied in a playful tone, a wide grin spreading across her features.

Sango returned the grin, her chest shaking slightly with laughter.

"How do you know one of us isn't Rin?" She joked, exchanging a smirk with Kagome.

A small laugh escaped Ayame's lips.

"Silly, Rin and I have been friends for years! We've been going to Camp Shikon together for six years now."

A thoughtful look suddenly overtook her face.

"Say, she's probably up at the cabin by now anyway. Why don't we get going so you two can meet her?"

She suggested, slinging the two sleeping bags over her shoulder hastily. Sango and Kagome quickly agreed, and began to pick up the pace following Ayame's lead. Before long, lighthearted chatter broke out among the group.

"So, Ayame, you've been here for six years? And have you and Rin come here together every year?"

Kagome prompted, trying to learn more about this red headed girl they would be staying with for two weeks.

Ayame's lips curved into a slight grin.

"Yeah, and most people here are returning campers. We know over half the senior camp." She boasted, seeming proud of her little achievement.

"Ever since we were young, we've hung out with this group of guys who come here as well. They're pretty funny once you get to know them, but they can be real assholes at first. I'm sure you guys would get along, though," She commented, a suggestive glint in her eye which neither Kagome nor Sango caught.

Sango shrugged calmly at the statement, and Kagome ignored half of what Ayame said as she caught sight of a sign with the words "Senior Camp, Next Left" etched onto its surface. She bounced with anticipation.

"Look, you two, we're here!" She announced with joy, veering to the left on the next dirt road.

After several steps up a rocky hill, they reached a large, hollowed out clearing in the middle of the woods. Three of the sides were surrounded by towering pine trees, but the northern side had few sparse trees and provided a magnificent view off of a cliff to the lake. The clearing was surrounded by ten decent sized wooden cabins, only large enough to house several campers each. On the side that the trio had just entered from, a larger wooden building with a deck running through the centre stood atop the hill. There were several picnic benches on the deck, and a door to either side of the wooden building. In the centre of the clearing lay a large, carved out fire pit, surrounded by multiple rows of roughly cut wooden benches.

Girls and boys that all appeared to be their age were hauling bags and suitcases into their corresponding cabins.

After allowing the pair of girls to take in the view of the clearing, Ayame nudged both of them with a silly grin plastered to her face.

"Come on, you two, quit dawdling! Let's go meet Rin and see our cabin!" She chided lightly, though her eyes glimmered with shared anticipation.

The three girls trudged into the clearing, and Ayame led them quickly to the farthest cabin on the right. After clambering up the few worn down steps, she rapped smartly on the wooden door to the cabin.

"Hey, Rin, it's me! I brought our cabin mates along, too!" She called out brightly, waiting for a response.

Several seconds later, the wooden door swung open hastily to reveal a petite girl standing in the doorframe, balanced on her tip toes.

The girl had wild raven tresses that hung loosely down her back, rivalling those of Kagome's. Her large, copper toned eyes were full of warmth and kindness, and her ivory skin reflected the golden sunlight falling from the sky. She was dressed in a short, orange and yellow plaid sundress that was fitted perfectly to her torso and flowed loosely past her waist, brushing the tops of her knees.

The girl's lips parted to reveal a glowing smile.

"Hiya, Ayame! You two must be Kagome and Sango, right?"

The pair of girls swiftly returned her warm smile, the girl's cheerfulness spreading to them as well.

"Hey, Rin! We heard about you from Ayame. How's it going?" Kagome asked lightly, stepping inside the small cabin and releasing her bags from her grip. Sango did the same, then turned to Rin.

"So, you're Rin. Ayame told us that you've been here for quite a while; you two are going to need to show us around this place, seeing as we're new." She chuckled, taking a look around at the cabin. It was surprisingly small, with only two bunk beds on either wall, and a few shelving units for clothing and other items.

Rin took a seat on the bottom bunk of one bed, swinging her legs back and forth absentmindedly.

"I figured as much. Ayame and I know basically every Senior camper, and we didn't recognize your names when we saw you on our sheets," She noted, glancing at the empty bunk across from her.

"You girls should probably get settled in. You too, Ayame. I saved you the bottom bed on this bunk,"

She smiled as she went on in her singsong voice.

Kagome and Sango exchanged a quick glance, their eyes blazing with a sudden ferocity. They both pounced like tigers onto the corresponding bunk, struggling to clamber to the top before the other could reach it.

"Not this time, Sango! I'm gonna get the top bunk!" Kagome screeched in a mocking tone, a wicked smile playing on her lips. Sango shot a furious glare at her friend, her eyes sparkling with playfulness.

"Not on your life, Kagome! I'm getting there before you!" She teased, a wild glint in her eye as she shoved the girl below her.

Kagome gripped Sango's ankle in desperation, managing to hold her back for a short time as she regained her spot on the bunk. With a final bound, Kagome reached the top of the bunk, flipping her legs over the edge. She whipped around swiftly, sticking her tongue out mockingly at her friend still struggling to climb the side.

"Guess who's sleeping on the top bunk?" She pestered, folding her arms in satisfaction. The corners of Sango's lips tugged upwards into a smile.

"Fine, you win this time. But I _will_ get you back," She added malevolently, as she retreated from the top bunk and began removing her sleeping bag from its case.

Ayame and Rin exchanged baffled glances.

"Are they always like this?"

They questioned in unison, dumbfounded.

After having settled in and discussing things lightly among their group, Ayame's face suddenly lit up.

"Hey, you two, I haven't taken you to meet our friends yet!" She noted, a thoughtful gleam in her eye.

Rin clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh, right! You haven't met the boys yet!" She squealed, her face equally as excited.

Kagome and Sango exchanged a bored glance and shrugged.

"We don't have much to do here anyways, and dinner isn't for another hour. Why don't you take us to meet them now?" Sango suggested, kicking her feet with boredom.

Ayame sat up abruptly from her bed.

"Alright, you two, grab your shoes and follow me. I heard from Kouga that they're just across the clearing in Cabin E."

The rest of the girl's slipped from their beds and quickly slid into their shoes, stepping out of the doorframe towards Ayame. After a short walk across the hollow, they reached a small deck with a cabin perched on top, labeled 'Cabin E'. Ayame rapped on the door hastily, rolling her eyes in contempt.

"Are you four in there? Kouga? Miroku? It's me, Ayame!"

She rocked back onto her heels, awaiting a response. A flash of movement caught their eye as the door swung open, a young man grasping the knob with his fist. He had long, silky black locks that resembled a raven's feathers. They were twisted into a high ponytail, with his hair swaying loosely down his back. His wide cobalt blue eyes had a rather bored gleam to them as he took in his surroundings. He wore a light grey tee over a pair of black basketball shorts, and a woven brown bracelet was fastened to his wrist.

He yawned calmly, looking as if he did not want to be in the presence of the red headed girl.

"Hey, Ayame. Whad'ya need from us?" He replied scathingly. He didn't seem to notice the other three girls standing behind Ayame.

She snorted and ignored his expression.

"I brought Rin and our new cabin mates along. Thought they might like to meet your group, seeing as this is their first year at Camp Shikon."

The raven haired boy's eyes suddenly widened with interest as they raked over the two new girls. His posture straightened slightly and his voice deepened with his response.

"Hey, you two. Nice seeing some new faces around here."

He twisted his neck to stare back into the small cabin.

"Hey, you guys, come meet the new girls!" He raised his voice, awaiting the appearance of his friends.

In no later than two seconds, a tall boy with short black hair rushed out at the mention of 'girls'. His thin hair was tied in a pathetic attempt at a ponytail, secured at the back of his neck. He wore black jeans and a deep purple tee, complementing his glimmering violet eyes. As he scanned around for the new girls, his view immediately rested on Sango, who was now looking fairlyuncomfortable beneath his intense gaze. He sauntered forward, a confident gleam in his eyes as he grasped one of Sango's hands between his own.

"My, my, what a lovely lady you are! Such dazzling beauty, I must say..."

He trailed off as his hand inched toward Sango's bottom. Swiftly realizing the situation, she delivered a fierce blow to his cheek, leaving a burning red imprint on the boy's face. Sango's face was tinged pink as she remained in a defensive position, eyes glaring at the boy in purple.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing, pervert?!" She said hotly.

He raised his hands in protest, his violet eyes shimmering with humor.

"No need to get so touchy, it was only a greeting..."

Everyone but Kagome sighed and brought their palms to their faces.

"When will he learn?" They muttered in unison.

Footsteps from within the cabin brought everyone's attention back to the doorframe. Another boy walked outside, his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"Still up to your perverted ways, Miroku?" He grumbled scathingly.

Kagome glanced at him, and her breath caught in her throat.

He had flowing, bleach blonde tresses that appeared silver in colour. They brushed down towards his waist, cascading down his back in a silky curtain. His face, although set into a scowl, had smooth, tanned skin that reflected the soft glow of the sunlight. His eyes were unlike anything Kagome had ever seen, a brilliant amber hue with flecks of gold set within them. He was clad in a red muscle shirt, and black basketball shorts that reached just above his knees.His eyes scanned the newcomers, showing nothing but contempt. Kagome was snapped out of her daze when his eyes rested on her, a cold and intense stare.

"Keh. What're you looking at, wench? Something up with my face?" He stated rudely, glaring at Kagome.

Her first instinct was to react hotly and defend herself, but she found her daze over him quite laughable. Partially distracted, she tossed her head to the side, causing her hair to cascade over her shoulder smoothly. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Nothing, nothing..." She responded, wanting to giggle at herself.

Her, Kagome Higurashi, drooling over a boy like a kid in a candy shop?

She found it hard to believe, and had to contain her laughter at the very thought of it.

Inuyasha was in a similar state.

This girl, whom he had never met before and openly insulted, wasn't bothered in the slightest bit. The way she threw her head to the side and smiled caught him off guard. Something about her eyes and the way she smiled caused a warm, fuzzy feeling to spread throughout his stomach.

Suddenly, a harsh voice woke him from his stupor.

"Inuyasha, if you would stop making goo goo eyes at that girl over there, we could actually get somewhere with this introduction," Kouga blabbed, rolling his eyes with clear contempt. Inuyasha felt a growl begin to rise from the back of his throat, but he simply tossed his head to the side and muttered a small "keh".

Ayame's eyes were glittering with amusement as she exchanged a glance with Rin.

"Well, as you heard, this fellow over here is Inuyasha. The dude holding the door-" The boy raised his hand in acknowledgement, "-Is called Kouga. And the pervert, who so generously _groped_ Sango-" Ayame emphasized, her words dripping with sarcasm, "Is known as Miroku. Boys, these two girls over here are Sango and Kagome. Play nice, you guys," She added, a smirk gracing her features.

Kagome smiled at each of the boys in turn, and her gaze rested on Inuyasha for a second longer before she ripped her eyes from him.

Sango politely nodded her head at both Inuyasha and Kouga, before stopping to glare at Miroku. The boy clad in purple gazed innocently back at Sango, a small pout tugging at his lips. Before Sango could react, Kagome's voice broke out.

"Hey, aren't there supposed to be four of you? Where's the fourth guy?"

She questioned, peering over Kouga's shoulder into the cabin.

A small chuckle escaped Rin's lips.

"Sesshomaru isn't really the social type, to put it one way," She noted, her eyes gleaming with tender amusement. Soon after she had spoken, a tall figure emerged from the shadows. Much like Inuyasha, the young man had flowing bleach blonde tresses that appeared silver. His thin bangs caressed the tips of his eyelashes, which belonged to bright amber eyes. His facial features were slightly feminine, but they were stunning nontheless. Clad in a white muscle shirt and black denim jeans, his biceps rippled as he made his way to the doorway, his face stoic and cold.

Rin's face lit up immediately as he made his appearance.

"Hey, Sessh! Long time no see!" She giggled lightheartedly.

His calm demeanour suggested that he ignored Rin's words. His gaze swept the front deck, resting on both Kagome and Sango.

"So these are the newcomers, I take it?" He stated in a bored voice.

Inuyasha's eyes gleamed with rage as Sesshomaru spoke.

"No shit, buddy. Have you seen their faces around before?" Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms hastily.

Sesshomaru shot him a death glare out of the corner of his eye.

"You're certainly feisty today, little brother." He noted breezily.

Sango and Kagome exchanged glances.

"Little brother?" They both questioned in unison.

Ayame scratched her head as a funny look took over her features.

"And this, you two, is Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru," She stated hesitantly.

Inuyasha shot her a seething look.

" _Half_ brother." He grumbled.

Sesshomaru once again shot him an icy glare.

"Nice to know you feel that way, _half_ brother."

Kagome and Sango shared an exhausted glance.

 _Man, this is going to be one hell of a summer._

Whew! Sorry for such a long chappie, had to fit a bunch of stuff in it but I got carried away. Hope you all enjoyed it, and please remember to leave a review! Just a quick notice; I know that I said Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hair was "bleach blonde that it looked silver", this is only because I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. There won't be any demons in this, and Inuyasha and the others are humans. Also, I'll try to add a new chapter every day or two, I promise I'll be active when updating this story! Thanks again for reading!


	3. Thing Of The Past

**[Disclaimer: Nope, no Rumiko Takahashi here.]**

 _Thank you to dragonsandwolvesohmy for the lovely review!_

[A/N] Hey guys, back with another chappie! I've been updating pretty fast, and I'm planning on posting a new chapter every 1-3 days, so stay tuned and follow my progress! **Note:** Just like the first chapter, I'm having the same spacing issues. I'm trying one final method this chapter, though it may not look as neat.

Without further ado, on with the third chapter!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 _ **Chapter 3: Thing of The Past**_

The group of newly acquainted friends spent the next half hour cracking jokes and warming up to each other. The boys described some of the activities available throughout the camp, while Sango and Kagome were interested in the groups history together.

"So you're telling me you've been going to this camp with each other for _six_ years?" Sango questioned, her eyes sparkling with interest. She and the others were seated on wooden lounge chairs atop the porch of the boys' cabin, lightly discussing different topics that crossed their minds.

The edges of Kouga's lips quirked up into a smile.

"Yep, we started out way back when in Junior Camp. Us four guys were placed in a cabin, but Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were already acquainted prior to camp. You see, they all went to the same school and still attend the same high school together, but they barely knew eachother back then."

Kagome cocked her head with interest.

"What about you, Kouga? Did you not know anyone when you came to camp?"

Kouga flashed a mischievous grin toward Kagome, before glancing over at Ayame.

"Ayame and I were friends before we came to camp, seeing as we had gone to the same school for longer than I can remember. None of us knew Rin before we came here, because she lives north of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. But, seeing as we were all only ten years old, we bonded pretty quick. Soon enough, the six of us were inseparable every year we arrived at Camp Shikon."

Kouga's face lit up with mischief as he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"Being in the same cabin as _those two" -_ Kouga glared at the two brothers-

"was absolute hell. Sesshomaru would always steal Inuyasha's teddy bear and hide it somewhere in the cabin. Their arguing was nonstop _every single year_." He finished dramatically, rolling his eyes in false exhaustion.

Kagome sputtered as she struggled to contain her laughter. Sango was in a similar state, barely able to control her fits of lighthearted giggling.

"The great, strong _Inuyasha_ had a teddy bear? Now that's something I could imagine!" Sango choked out between fits of laughter, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. Inuyasha's stare was cold, yet embarrassment swam within his eyes at the mention of his teddy bear. He could feel a pink tinge slowly spreading across his cheeks.

"Hey, I was just a kid! It's not _that_ embarrassing…" He trailed off mutinously. Suddenly, his eyes flared at Sango's statement.

"What do you _mean,_ great and strong? Are you going somewhere with this?" He hissed, although his glare danced with supressed humor.

His gaze quickly moved to Kagome, who was attempting to contain her laughter.

"What, so you're going to laugh at me too?" He muttered, the blush across his cheeks darkening.

Kagome lightly slapped him on the arm, an amused expression gracing her features.

"Silly, it's just that you're so cold and angry all the time, it's hard to imagine you were a cute little kid once. Cheer up, would you?" She prompted, a humorous smile spreading across her face.

Inuyasha's blush darkened further at the mention of 'cute little kid', but he could feel the corners of his lips tugging upwards into a small grin.

Sesshomaru's eyes clouded with mischief as he spoke up.

"I have pictures of these teddy bear _incidents_ if you all want to see," He murmured dangerously, shooting daggers at his younger brother. Even so, a tinge of amusement lit up his gaze.

The group burst out laughing, Miroku slipping out of his chair, and Rin slapping her knee between fits of warm laughter.

After the general humor subsided, Kagome shot out another question.

"Hey, you guys know most people at Senior Camp, right?" She asked, hinting that she was going somewhere with the question.

Miroku nodded his head hastily.

"Of course. Why do you ask that, Miss Kagome?" He prompted with a glint in his eye.

Kagome, squirming under his intense gaze, shook her head lightly.

"I was just wondering; Could you guys tell us about the others who are staying in Senior Camp? It would be nice to know who we're dealing with for the next two weeks," She added helpfully, an amused murmur spreading through the group.

Inuyasha folded his arms heavily across his chest.

"Let's just say that were the nicest group of guys around," He boasted, the edges of his lips quirking into a grin.

"The next cabin over is infested with the creepiest dudes you'll every meet. Naraku, otherwise known as the spawn of Satan, is the leader of that group."

His comment earned several snickers throughout the group.

"He always pulls pranks, and something about him is just flat out creepy. Along with him, we got Hakudoshi, his sidekick in pulling pranks and just about the most _terrifying_ kid you'll ever meet. Sixteen years old, yet he looks like he's twelve."

More snickers.

"After that, there's Byakuya; sassiest guy you'll ever meet. He has a knack for roasting people, yet somehow gets away with it every time. And lastly, Bankotsu; he's an okay guy. He doesn't want much to do with Naraku, but they're still friends, which puts him off limits." He said matter-of-factly. Ayame and Rin giggled lightly.

"Oh, right, I forgot; Kouga's two knuckle-headed cousins, Ginta and Hakkaku. They cling to Kouga at times, but mostly stick to themselves. I'm not even sure who's in their cabin this year, to be honest." He added, wrapping up his little lecture.

Sango's eyes glittered with mild irritation.

"Yes, that's all fun to hear, but what about the girls? You must know some of them," She questioned, her voice thick with contempt.

"Or does Miroku repel them all?" This earned her a few wolf whistles and stifled laughter.

Rin piped up eagerly.

"Oh, yes, we know the group of girls in the cabin next to ours; it's just that Inuyasha doesn't like talking about them, because Ki-" Inuyasha, who sat on the other side of Rin, clapped a palm over her mouth furiously. The girl continued to mutter underneath his hand, but eventually gave up, shooting him a playful glance of mock frustration.

Kagome nudged his side gently.

"Because why, Inuyasha?" She questioned, figuring that the best way to coax an answer out of this cold guy was patience.

"I'd like to know who the girls are; can you not tell us?" She prompted kindly.

He replied with a small grunt, tossing his head to the side and shielding his face with locks of hair.

Kouga let out an exaggerated moan.

" _Oh,_ the _drama!_ " He exclaimed, dipping his head back and placing a hand on his forehead. His eyes flickered with annoyance before continuing.

"Last year, Inuyasha decided to date some fake bitch from that cabin called Kikyo. Sure, she was pretty and all, but her real intentions were just to be a part of our group. Because we're quite social and have been around for some time, our group gained popularity over the years. She noticed this, and in an attempt to befriend us, got with Inuyasha."

Sango and Kagome exchanged an exasperated glance as Inuyasha curled his fingers into fists, seething with rage.

"Naturally, the rest of us could see this clearly and convinced him to ditch her. Seeing as he was blinded by 'love', he refused to. That is, until him and Miroku caught Kikyo and her friends discussing her intentions behind their cabin. It was over after that, and we haven't spoken to the girl or her friends since."

Kagome was tense throughout the whole story, until she heard that Inuyasha had dumped Kikyo in the end. Her muscles relaxed slightly in relief.

 _Wait, what?_

Why should she be relieved that he was single? For heavens sake, she had only known him for thirty minutes!

Kagome shook her head lightly to clear it of such thoughts.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru gazed over at his brother, seeing rage and fury blazing within his eyes.

Allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips, he spoke up boldly.

"Inuyasha, no need to be ashamed over that girl you dated. We all know you'll have much better luck with Kagome."

The pair of teenagers shared a quick glance of embarrassment before turning away and scoffing in unison.

The group burst out laughing.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

She could hear distant laughter leaking in from the cabin door. Tilting her head with grace, she gazed softly out the window, tracking the warm laughter to a group of teenagers seated on a cabin porch. Recognizing who they were, her blood ran cold, and her soft ivory skin paled considerably.

"Kikyo?" A harsh, feminine voice broke into her thoughts.

The girl whirled around gently to face a tall young woman with her hand placed on a cocked hip. She had rich brown locks that were twisted into an elegant bun, leaving her thin bangs to sway loosely. Her deep amber eyes, speckled with flecks of brilliant red, held a questioning gaze.

Kikyo pursed her lips tightly.

"What is it, Kagura?"

The girl known as Kagura rolled her eyes in contempt, scoffing lightly.

"You were daydreaming again. Hurry up and get ready; we're heading to dinner in five minutes," She stated, before twirling around and turning her gaze to the top bunk.

"You too, Kanna. Quit reading that book of yours, we need to get ready."

A soft, delicate face turned to glance down at Kagura.

The petite girl had thick, platinum blonde hair which brushed just past her shoulders. Paired with her chunky bangs, a small white flower clip adorned either side of her head. She set a pair of deep, expressionless brown eyes on Kagura, before closing the cover of her book and swinging her legs along the edge of the bunk.

"Sister, why must we get ready? It is a simple dinner," She spoke in a dull, soft voice.

Kikyo tuned their conversation out as she gazed hesitantly out the window once again. A small sigh escaped her lips.

 _Inuyasha._

The young man she had selfishly tricked into falling for her, only to fall for him in turn.

She still felt the familiar wave of guilt every time she thought of him.

Even if she had wanted to stay with him, Kikyo could never admit to her friends that she had fallen for him while stringing him along. They all despised him, and believed it was laughable to watch him chase after Kikyo like a stray dog.

As she shook her head to rid her mind of such thoughts, she squinted and took a closer look at the group of teenagers.

Wait, since when were there eight of them?

She quickly identified the two new faces; A fiery young girl with chocolate brown hair, and a beautiful young woman with silky raven tresses. Kikyo looked at the girl carefully. They shared similar features, yet whereas Kikyo's eyes were stunning like ice, this girl had a cheerful expression and eyes as warm as the sun.

 _Who is she?_

 _And why are they a part of Inuyasha's circle of friends?_

She ran a delicate hand through her own midnight black tresses, brushing down past her waist.

Why was she suddenly comparing herself to this girl?

Kikyo was ripped from her thoughts as a strong hand clasped her wrist and yanked her harshly from where she sat on the bed. She turned her gaze sharply to look at a young woman who wore a blazing expression. Half of her wild black locks were held in a bun, while the rest freely caressed her back. The girl's eyes had a coppery red tint, and her lips were tinted deep red to match.

"Kikyo, quit staring out the window; let's go, already!" She hissed softly, before pulling on Kikyo's arm once again.

"Abi, would you lay off? I'm coming," Kikyo replied in exasperation.

The girl called Abi twisted her head slightly to glare at Kikyo.

"You need to stop spending so much time gazing off at Inuyasha and his friends. You have us now; why do you care so much about those pests?" She grumbled bluntly, before whirling around and filing out of the cabin after Kagura.

Kikyo's gaze followed Abi, before she released a dejected sigh and walked out after her.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A warm, feminine voice rang out across the campsite.

"Senior Campers, it is time for dinner! Quickly make your way to the Shower Deck!"

Kagome and Sango exchanged confused glances.

"Shower Deck? What's that?" They both muttered with puzzled tones.

Ayame raised a delicate hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Right! You two don't know about the camp landmarks and customs; the Shower Deck is what it seems. See that lodge over there?" She pointed carefully, her gaze resting on the building they initially passed when they arrived at Senior Camp.

"That's the Shower Deck. On either side is a washroom with sinks and showers, either for girls or boys. The centre and outside of the building is a large porch with benches, where Senior Campers and counsellors can chill and socialize when they have the time. Come on, you guys, let's head on over!" Ayame called out with enthusiasm, beckoning to the rest of the group to follow. The eight of them, along with other clusters of campers, made their way up the stairs of the deck and sat around multiple adjoining picnic tables. At the head of the picnic tables, six counsellors- some looking just older than the teenagers, and others looking in their thirties- were gathered. A youthful woman with flowing black tresses stood in between the counsellors, waiting for the campers to take their seats. She had a warm, knowing gaze, and Kagome figured she was the woman who called out earlier.

Noticing that most campers had been seated, the woman cleared her throat and began to speak in a calm voice.

"Welcome, Senior Campers! My name is Midoriko, and I am the head counsellor of the Senior Camp. Along with my fellow counsellors, we hope to make these two weeks at Camp Shikon your best yet!" She announced, a warm smile gracing her features.

"There are three female counsellors, and three male counsellors; I myself am a female counsellor, but allow me to introduce the others; This is Kaguya" -A young woman with long, midnight black hair twisted into high ponytails waved boredly- "One of the girls' counsellors. Our other girls' counsellor is Tsubaki"-An icy looking woman with thick, coal black tresses glared at the campers- "And finally, our three boys' counsellors. The head of the boys' counsellors is Myouga" -A short, middle aged man with graying hair waved generously at the campers- "Over here we have Hiten" -A shady looking boy with a long, dark braid trailing down his back scoffed- "And lastly, we have Hojo." A tall looking boy flashed a winning grin at the campers, ruffling his sandy brown hair. A group of girls at the far picnic table sighed dreamily.

Midoriko folded her arms gently before continuing.

"I expect you to treat all of your counsellors with respect, and they will treat you the same."

Inuyasha scoffed at her comment. Leaning over carefully toward Kagome and Sango, he whispered softly.

"Don't believe them for a second. The counsellors here are a load of bull," He growled in a scathing voice. Kagome poked him in the ribcage.

"Come on, now," She chided in a mocking tone.

"They seem quite kind; well, at least Midoriko and Hojo…" She trailed off, suddenly uncertain of her words. Inuyasha snickered lightly before reverting his attention to Midoriko.

"…And I hope you all enjoy your time here at Camp Shikon! Now, lets make haste and head on down to dinner." She finished warmly. A mutter began to break out among the clusters of campers, as they rose from their seats and began filing off the shower deck and down the rocky hill.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

After a short hike filled with light chatter and joking, the group of Senior campers had reached the entrance to a large wooden lodge with a wide balcony attached to the back. It was built on a hill, allowing a spectacular view of the lake from one side. The wood used the create it was dark, warm, and inviting.

Rin beamed at Kagome and Sango, who were currently occupied by the view.

"This, you two, is Cedar Lodge. This is where we take all of our meals; we eat inside, while the counsellors eat on the tables atop the balcony," She explained eagerly, amusement glimmering within her eyes.

As the campers began to file into the lodge, the group of friends quickly followed.

The inside of the lodge was spectacular; to Kagome, it felt like a homey cottage.

All of the walls, ceilings, floors and tables within the lodge were made of the same dark cedar wood. The main entrance hall had bathrooms on either side, and led straight to a grand, L-shaped interior. The space was occupied by numerous long, wooden chairs with identical benches. Two buffet tables spanned in the centre of the room, and the walled off area which formed the L led to a busy kitchen, overflowing with workers. Decadent scents wafted from the kitchen, and Kagome's mouth hung open at the first sniff.

"Wow! It smells so good in here! And I thought camp food was disgusting!" She mused, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Sango nodded in agreement, too speechless to say anything.

As soon as they entered the main hall, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga bolted across the room to claim a large wooden table in the corner of the room. As Sango and Kagome stared in confusion, Ayame let out a slight chuckle.

"It's our groups 'signature' table. We sit there every meal," She explained, before rushing to take a seat herself. The rest of the crowd followed suite, claiming seats at the table until there was no room left. Kouga sparked up a conversation as soon as everyone was settled in.

"So, you two; Kagome and Sango. We were talking earlier about where everyone lived; where do you guys come from? Same town?" He questioned, folding his arms across the table.

Kagome responded first.

"We live just on the border of Maplegrove and Lakeridge, a few hours southeast of here."

The entire table suddenly fell silent; all eyes were trained of Kagome.

She shifted uncomfortably beneath their intense stares.

"Huh? What is it? Did I say something wrong…?"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with surprise.

"No…it's just that you live right near Miroku, Sesshomaru, and I; We're in the centre of Lakeridge," He explained, his gaze still a mix of shock and thrill.

"Kouga, Ayame, and Rin live north of Lakeridge; just up in Wycliffe…"

Sango and Kagome exchanged surprised glances.

Just then, a masculine voice spoke up.

"Oh, how wonderful! We can see you ladies all the time now!" Miroku offered, his voice filled with exaggerated delight.

Sango's eyes narrowed into a deadly stare.

"I don't think so, pervert…"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Dinner went on smoothly, beginning with a dull welcome speech by the camp's Head Coordinator, Kaede. After she dismissed the campers, they made their way to the buffet tables in anticipation. The first dinner consisted of a diverse salad bar, paired with steaming chicken fajitas.

As the group ate away at their delicious meals, they discussed their plans for the upcoming day, and introduced the daily camp schedule to Kagome and Sango.

Ayame's eyes glimmered with excitement as she described the routine carefully.

"…So after we wake up and have breakfast, everyone in both Senior and Junior camp head on down to the Stump. 'Stump' is just a nickname for the large field near the centre of the camp; it's mainly used for land sports and group activities, but it's where we gather before each activity period. It's known as the Stump, because Kaede stands on a large tree stump and announces the activities prior to each period."

Ayame took a quick breath and swallowed a mouthful of Caesar salad before continuing eagerly.

"There are four activity periods per day, with lunch happening between second and third. Camp Shikon offers six main activity categories, but the activities that occur within them change each period."

Noticing the puzzled expressions of both Kagome and Sango, Ayame sighed and continued her in-depth explanation.

"The six activity categories are Land Sports, Waterfront, Wharf, Arts and Crafts, Aerial Park, and Outdoor Pursuits. For example, The Wharf could have kayaking for the first period, but fishing the second; it changes with each period."

Kagome, mouth stuffed full with hearty chicken fajitas, simply nodded in response, signifying that she understood.

Miroku waved his hand to capture the girls' attention before speaking up.

"Tomorrow, we plan on doing either Land Sports or Wharf in the morning; it depends what kind of activities are available," He noted.

The rest of the meal continued on with minor interruptions and chatter taking place; the eight friends were busy enjoying their first meal of camp, after a particularly long day.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Night had begun to fall as the Senior Campers finally reached their campsite, allowing pinpricks of starlight to illuminate the open sky. Midoriko hastily dismissed the campers, allowing them an hour of free time before curfew. The group of friends decided to settle into two of the picnic benches within the Shower Deck, before Rin piped up eagerly,

"Cards, anyone?"

Everyone murmured their assent before Rin sped off toward her cabin, retrieving a deck of cards. Kouga glanced sideways at Kagome and flashed a slight smile.

"So, Kagome, are you excited for your first real day of camp tomorrow? I'm sure we'll have a great time!" He offered with enthusiasm. Kagome, not entirely paying attention to the raven haired boy, turned her head and muttered absentmindedly.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." A flash of dejection crossed Kouga's face at her response.

Inuyasha snickered lightly from where he was seated.

"Look's like _someone_ isn't interested in you, Kouga," He teased mockingly, out of Kagome's earshot. Kouga glared back at the silver haired boy, his eyes blazing.

"So what? At least I can muster more charm than you," He grumbled, turning his head in obvious embarrassment. Inuyasha simply laughed at his statement.

"Yeah, that'll be the day. You can't even pick up Ayame, even though she's all over you!" His voice rang out loudly, causing heads at the picnic table to turn.

Ayame whipped around at the mention of her name, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Just what were you two saying about me?" She hissed softly. The other members of the group drew back and glanced elsewhere as if they weren't involved.

Before the argument could continue any further, Rin returned with a deck of cards, beaming.

"What game should we play this time? Anyone up for Poker?" She questioned lightly.

The boys' faces suddenly became shadowed with fear.

"No way in _hell_ are we playing Poker with Ayame!" Miroku gasped, his eyes wide with exaggerated fear. Sesshomaru even looked slightly taken aback.

"We've made it a rule to not play Poker with Ayame," He explained dully.

"She somehow manages to destroy us every single round, no matter what cards are dealt; it ruins your dignity to play with her."

Ayame looked quite smug as the others viewed her with suspicion. Rin chuckled gently.

"Fine, how about some Euchre? We can play in pairs since we have an even number," She suggested, breaking the boys from their fearful daze. The rest of the group, including Kagome and Sango, agreed with enthusiasm.

The night turned out to be pure fun; Kagome was partnered with Inuyasha, and Sango with Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha were simply horrible at Euchre, but they laughed off each round as they attempted to redeem themselves. Sango and Miroku were leading with points, somehow expertly placing their cards and strategizing together. Sango noticed at some point throughout the game that Miroku had refrained from trying anything perverted. When he wasn't being a lecher, she realized that he could be quite fun to be with.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Once the four girls had returned to the cabin, Rin clicked the door shut swiftly before turning to bounce on the bottom bunk of her and Ayame's bed. A devilish grin lit up her features as Ayame took a seat beside her, folding her arms.

"Alright, we have some girl talk to go over. Now, you two, spill it!" Rin giggled lightly. Ayame's lips curved into a mischievous smirk.

Both Kagome and Sango's mouths hung open in utter confusion as they rummaged through their belongings for toiletries.

"Spill what?" Sango questioned, a puzzled light glimmering within her eyes.

Ayame rolled her eyes casually.

"' _Spill what'_ , she says. You two know what we're talking about; What are your feelings for Inuyasha and Miroku? I can totally see you guys together with the way you got along today!" She laughed haughtily.

Both girls were blushing fiercely as they stammered in response.

"I-It's not like that! I could never be with someone like Inuyasha; he's far too arrogant and conceited!" Kagome growled back, the blush on her cheeks growing hotter.

Sango was in a similar state as she tried to cover up.

"M-Me? With that…that _lecher?_ No way in hell!" She denied, tossing her side sideways with a small 'hmph'. Her eyes suddenly glittered malevolently as she whirled back around, a smirk gracing her features.

"What about _you,_ Ayame? You're nuts about Kouga; I can see it in your eyes eerytime you're near him!" It was Ayame's turn to blush wildly.

Kagome, catching onto Sango's method of defence, lashed out with a playful tone at Rin.

"And you, Rin! You've got the hots for that Sesshomaru, don't you?"

Surprisingly, Rin didn't blush or defend herself. The petite girl simply shrugged and smiled warmly.

"You didn't know that? I love Sesshomaru; he's strong, handsome, brave…" She sighed dreamily as she trailed off. Her eyes suddenly flashed with a bit of sadness as she spoke up again.

"I don't think he notices me, though; either that or he's too embarrassed to acknowledge me," She admitted in dejection. Kagome felt a sudden wave of guilt over what she had said.

"I'm sure he notices you; how could he not? You're such a sweet and kind person!" Kagome reassured, quickly forgetting about their earlier feud. Rin grinned slightly at her words, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Yeah, just like Inuyasha notices you!" She laughed cheerily. The girls began a mock war, with Kagome blushing more at every sentence Rin fired out.

Meanwhile, tuning out the two girls' playful argument, Ayame sighed heavily at Sango's words.

"I-I guess I do like Kouga…" She admitted briefly, shaking her head.

"But he always seems so irritated when I'm nearby; I think he has the hots for _you,_ Kagome," The red head stated in misery. Kagome and Rin quickly snapped out of their argument, turning to face Ayame.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked sheepishly, although she had noticed his behaviour herself. Another sigh escaped Ayame's lips.

"You see, Kouga and I have gone to the same school and camp for six years; even though we became good friends, he still seems to ignore me. I've been trying to get his attention for years, with no luck. Then you suddenly show up, and his attention is trained on you in the first day!" She grumbled furiously. Kagome seemed taken aback by the girl's comment. Noticing this, Ayame waved her away calmly.

"No, I'm not mad at you, Kagome; I'm more upset with Kouga. But still, I can't control who he likes and doesn't like; it's just that…" She trailed off, shaking her head miserably once again.

Kagome, visibly more relieved, attempted to reassure the girl.

"Oh, Ayame; I don't like Kouga in that way…he's a great friend, but I just don't feel that sort of connection. You don't need to worry about us being together," She added gently, the corners of her lips forming a small grin. Ayame looked more noticeably relaxed after that.

"I'm sure both of your relationships will work out in the end," Sango added helpfully, glancing at both Rin and Ayame. Rin beamed back at her.

"Yep! Just like your relationships with Inuyasha and Miroku will- eep!" She yelped as Kagome pounced playfully on the girl, another war beginning.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

After the girls had cleansed their faces and brushed their teeth at the shower deck, they clambered into their corresponding beds for the night. Rin clicked her flashlight off and deposited it as soon as everyone was settled in.

"Goodnight, you guys; we're going to have a great day tomorrow!" She whispered enthusiastically, before each girl muttered a 'goodnight' back.

Kagome drifted away into a deep sleep, a certain silver haired boy on her mind.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

[A/N] Well, that was a pretty long chapter! Thanks for sticking it out until the end, and please leave a review if you enjoyed or have advice for it! Once again, there are no demons in this fanfiction, only humans. Thanks again for reading!


	4. Splashing About

**[Disclaimer; Imagine if Rumiko Takahashi was writing fanfictions for her own work?]**

 _Thank you to Jess-Chan for the kind review!_

[A/N] I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait. School has been stressful and I've been struggling to balance sports, social life, family, school, and writing. I'll try to update more often, but I'm back with yet another chapter! Anyways, again, there are no demons in this fanfiction. Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, etc. are all humans. **Important:** I'm sorry for several spelling errors last chapter, I didn't revise it and rushed to upload it before the end of the day. It won't happen again, don't worry!

Without further interruptions, let's dive into the next chapter, where the fun begins!

~O~

 _ **Chapter 4: Splashing About**_

"Earth to Kagome!" a faint, distant voice seemed to call to her.

The girl simply tuned it out, burrowing deeper into the warm darkness.

" _Kagome,_ are you there?" another voice joined in, slightly louder and more irritated than the first.

She felt a pitiful whine build in the back of her throat as she struggled to block out the invasive voices.

Why couldn't they simply _leave_ her alone? She only wished to return to the comforting darkness that she attained earlier.

"That's the last straw. I'll take it from here, girls." a final voice interrupted, before the noise ceased. Aside from minor shuffling and grunting, Kagome was finally at ease with the silence. She felt a sigh escape her lips as she buried her face into warm, comforting fabric, seeking the darkness that-

 _ **Splash!**_

Her senses returned abnormally quick after an icy wave of liquid crashed over her head.

Jolting up in bed, her face contorted with rage and shock, Kagome turned to glare at three heads peering over the edge of her bunk.

Sango held a half empty water bottle, and wore a malevolent smirk.

"See? I told you I'd get you back for taking the top bunk." the brunette pointed out matter-of-factly. The raven haired girl lashed out at her, but Sango easily avoided her hand with grace.

Kagome growled mercilessly, yet her eyes danced with amusement.

She ran her fingers through her damp, matted hair, sending rivulets of icy water running down her neck. She suddenly glared at the other two girls, who gazed innocently back at her.

"I'm so gonna get all of you for conspiring against me," Kagome threatened playfully.

Ayame and Rin shared a bored glance before shrugging their shoulders in unison.

"It's not our fault you refused to get up; we had to resort to drastic measures, or you wouldn't make it to breakfast on time," Ayame noted, a hint of amusement in her voice. Kagome hesitated.

"Wait, when _is_ breakfast anyways?" she inquired, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Rin laughed, an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh, we're leaving in five minutes; that's why we're all ready."

Kagome shrieked, hastily shoving the blankets off of her body and struggling to clamber down from the top bunk.

" _Five minutes?_ You should have woken me sooner!" she screeched in agony, scooping up her toiletries and sprinting out the door toward the Shower Deck.

The three remaining girls exchanged amused glances before Sango spoke up.

"Well, shall we get the boys? I'm sure Kagome will find us sooner or later."

~O~

After the girls had retrieved the boys and made their way to the Shower Deck, the Senior Campers traveled down to Cedar Lodge.

Breakfast was generally uneventful, with eggs, bacon, and toast as the meal, and lighthearted chatter taking place every so often. The girls discussed Kagome's rude awakening, while the boys burst out in laughter. They proceeded to tell their own story of waking up Sesshomaru, who glared daggers at all of the boys before tossing his head in contempt.

When the campers were finished eating, they moved down to Stump, which was a large, rectangular field outlined by towering trees and filled with lush green grass.

Everyone began to sit in clusters around a large tree stump that stood several feet off of the ground. They watched as Kaede, an older woman in her fifties, clambered atop the trunk and waited for silence.

Kagome could barely contain her excitement.

"Ooh, is she going to announce the activities? I wonder what they'll be? What are you guys planning on doing?" she fired out questions swiftly, her eyes gleaming with childish anticipation.

Ayame nudged her, a smirk growing on her face.

"Quiet, Kagome! Kaede won't start until everyone is silent. If you want to get to the activities, then shut up," she advised, a giggle escaping her lips.

Kagome shrugged her off casually.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

After several moments of silence from the campers, the woman known as Kaede cleared her throat, her eyes scanning the clearing hastily.

"Good morning, Camp Shikon! What a lovely day to start off the week, hm?"

Several noises of agreement rose from the clusters of campers.

"Good to hear! Well, as you already know, we have six main activities available here. I will be telling you the activity options you have for first period."

"For starters, we have the Waterfront. At Waterfront, we have a free swim!"

The counsellors who ran Waterfront waved their hands in acknowledgement.

"Next, at the Wharf, we have paddle boarding!"

The Wharf counsellors did the same.

"At Land Sports, we have Ultimate Frisbee. At Arts and Crafts, we have watercolour painting. At Aerial Park, we have rock climbing. And finally, at Outdoor Pursuits, we have fire building. Please go to the corresponding counsellors for the activity you wish to participate in; give them your name so you are accounted for."

After she had given the command, the clusters of campers rose from the ground and rushed over to different activities. The group of eight slowly rose from the ground. Kagome brushed grass off of her denim shorts before turning to face the others.

"So, what are you all doing? Are we sticking together or going to separate activities?" she questioned in curiosity. Kouga scratched his head, trying to decide which activity he preferred most.

"Well, we usually split off into groups of two, three, or four. It really depends," he answered helpfully. Kagome's eyes brightened.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to try paddle boarding; I've always wanted to see what it's like," she responded enthusiastically.

"Anyone else up for paddle boarding with me?"

Sango turned her head, the corners of her lips twitching upwards into a smile.

"I'm up for some exercise in the water; sounds fun to me," she added with excitement, walking over to stand beside her raven haired friend.

Ayame shrugged casually.

"Guess I'm coming with you guys, too."

Noticing that all of the girls were going to be clad in swimsuits, Miroku's eyes lit up and he dragged Inuyasha towards the cluster of girls.

"Well, we'd love to come with you girls, wouldn't we, Inuyasha?" he exclaimed merrily, his lips curving into a suggestive smile. Everyone rolled their eyes in exasperation. Inuyasha grunted as he tore away from Miroku's grip.

"I'll come, but only to monitor Miroku's behaviour; you never know when he'll do something perverted," he explained, narrowing his eyes at Miroku. The black haired boy only smiled innocently back.

Kouga rolled his eyes in boredom and walked over to where the group was standing.

"I've got nothing else to do, and it seems like we're all going paddle boarding," he pointed out casually. Ayame's eyes seemed to light up as Kouga joined the group.

Rin was about to pipe up when Sesshomaru strode in the opposite direction of where the group stood.

"I, however, am not going to get myself soaked first thing in the morning. I'll be rock climbing while you fools do whatever you're doing," he grunted coolly, whipping his head around.

Rin's gaze followed the stoic man in amazement. Instead of joining the group, she pranced off behind Sesshomaru, her eyes twinkling.

"I agree; I'm not in the mood to get wet right now. See you guys later! Have fun!" she called out, before whirling around and walking up beside Sesshomaru. The older boy looked at her in disbelief before shrugging and allowing her to walk next to him.

Inuyasha folded his arms and wolf-whistled after the pair.

"Damn, when will they hook up? I've never seen Sesshomaru treat a girl so kindly," he chuckled lightly. Sango stared at him in amazement.

"What do you mean, so kindly? He only let her walk with him, what's the big deal?"

Miroku snorted in amusement.

"Sango, dear, Sesshomaru isn't exactly a 'ladies man', as some would call it. Actually, he isn't even good with guys; he's flat out cruel to everyone. The only person he's ever been semi-nice to is Rin!" he exclaimed.

Sango and Kagome's gazes followed Sesshomaru and Rin, silently cheering on their friend.

~O~

After they had given their names to the head counsellor of the Wharf, the group of six trekked up the hill towards Senior Camp to get changed. The boys and girls broke off to their separate cabins, and agreed to meet at the Shower Deck once they were ready.

As soon as the three girls reached their cabin, Sango shut the door in frustration and slumped down onto her bed.

Kagome glanced at her in confusion.

"Sango, what's up?" she questioned, as the brunette heaved a furious sigh. Sango whirled around to look at the girl, her eyes hardening.

"It's just that I want to have a good time swimming, but now I have to worry about that _pervert_ staring at me in a swimsuit!" she ranted. Ayame was sent into fits of giggles.

"Sango, we've been swimming with him for years; I'm sure he won't try anything in the water. Besides, if he stares at you, we can whack him with a paddle," she added darkly, a smile gracing her features.

Sango, visibly more relieved, began laughing along with the redhead.

"I like the way you think, Ayame! Man, this will be fun," she noted as she slipped into her swimsuit; a black, sporty one piece with pink adorning the sides.

Kagome chuckled at her two friends' antics as she pulled on her own swimsuit; a two piece consisting of tight black Nike shorts and a matching black sports bra.

Ayame nodded her head approvingly at the two girls.

"Nice swimsuits, you guys!" she grinned at the two. Ayame was wearing a one piece herself; A black, spaghetti-strapped one with a red neckline.

After grabbing their towels and throwing loose shirts over their swimsuits, the three girls made their way out of their cabin and across the clearing to the Shower Deck. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku were already propped up against the wall, all wearing bored expressions. Kouga turned his head as soon as the girls approached them.

"Man, what took you guys so long? We're already late to the Wharf!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes. Ayame huffed in contempt and dragged Kagome and Sango along.

"Stuff it, Kouga. Come on, guys, let's head to the Wharf," she called out impatiently. The boys followed her grudgingly.

~O~

Once the six friends had reached a hill by the water's edge, they veered downwards and reached a large dock. Wooden racks of kayaks, canoes, and paddle boards lined the shore, where campers were already retrieving them and heading off of the dock. They all placed their towels on a thin rack by the dock before removing their outer clothing.

As the three girl's slowly removed their tee shirts, the boys couldn't help but stare.

Kouga was shocked as he looked at Ayame. Since when was she so… _entrancing_? Her slender body was perfectly accented by the V-neck swimsuit she was clad in. She appeared to have grown taller over the year without him even noticing, and the way her fiery locks caressed her skin as she removed her ponytails caused Kouga to blush slightly.

Inuyasha was in a similar state as he was faced with Kagome. The kind girl he had met only yesterday seemed to have more than just a personality; she was simply stunning. Her long legs perfectly accented her figure, and the black sport suit she wore went along perfectly with her delicate raven tresses. He couldn't help but blush, which caused him to turn his head away in embarrassment at such thoughts.

Miroku was silently thanking the heavens that he was presented with three beautiful women in swimsuits, nonetheless his lovely Sango. Her tight swimsuit hugged her curves perfectly, and her chocolate brown locks that were released from her high ponytail were simply beautiful. He was beginning to drool as a sudden slap to his cheek awoke him from his stupor.

The other two boys were brought back to their senses by the loud smack that rang across the Wharf. Everyone turned to see a furious Sango raising one hand in front of Miroku's face. A large red welt was visible on his cheek.

"That's what you get for staring at us like a kid in a candy shop!" she grumbled furiously, before turning her head in embarrassment. Ayame and Kagome nodded their heads fervently.

"We'd have thought you could control your hormones," Kagome muttered dryly, her brow creased in annoyance. Kouga and Inuyasha innocently scratched their heads as they glared at Miroku, trying to direct the girls' anger towards their perverted friend.

Breaking the tension, Ayame quickly spoke up.

"Right. Two people per paddleboard; one grabs the paddles and one retrieves the board. We can meet up once we're out on the water. Oh, and Sango and Kagome, we don't need life jackets; only Junior Campers do," she explained hastily. Kagome and Sango glanced at each other, and Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's arm.

"Okay, that leaves Kouga and Ayame; let's split up and get our things ready," Inuyasha noted mockingly before striding off toward the paddle board rack.

Kouga looked livid, while Ayame's features were scrunched into an irritated frown. Scratching his head awkwardly, Kouga sighed heavily.

"Alright; you get the paddles, redhead; I've got the board." he grumbled before trudging off after Inuyasha.

Sango and Kagome could barely contain their laughter as they split off the fetch their equipment.

~O~

The moment the pair of girls had leapt onto their paddle board, they tipped over unceremoniously and tumbled into the chilly lake water. The two girls were wheezing with uncontrollable laughter as they struggled to stand in the lake. Luckily, the ground was shallow, and they were able to regain their footing before clambering back onto their paddle board.

Kagome was giggling constantly as Sango began to paddle uncertainly.

"Gee, Sango, we really need to keep our balance," Kagome sputtered out in amusement. Sango turned her head from the front of the paddle board, her eye twitching.

"No shit, Sherlock; this is only going to get harder the further we go out into the lake," she grumbled, yet her eyes danced with amusement as well.

~O~

Their four friends were watching from the centre of the lake, gaping at the girls' mishap. They suddenly shared a mischievous glance, before paddling hastily toward the pair of girls still struggling to paddle away from the dock.

Inuyasha and Miroku sped ahead on their paddleboard, reaching the girls before Kouga and Ayame, who were constantly bickering.

~O~

Kagome noticed that their four friends were headed in their direction. Seeing as Inuyasha and Miroku were awfully close, she waved and called out to them.

"Hey, you two! Sorry we're slow; this is our first time, after all -" she broke off as the boys steered their paddle board to rest beside theirs, both with gentle smiles gracing their faces.

"Hey, Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke softly yet teasingly. Her heart fluttered as she gazed at him, ignoring the dangerous glint in his eye.

 _Splash!_

The girls' paddle board was tipped over from beneath them as both boys heaved it out from below. Tumbling unceremoniously into the water for the second time in several minutes, the girls' faces contorted with laughter and rage as they were submerged in the cool lake water.

Within a couple of seconds, Kagome and Sango's heads popped up from below the lake's surface. Both girls rubbed their eyes furiously before blinking in disgust.

Anxiously awaiting an angry onslaught from the two girls, Inuyasha and Miroku tensed their muscles as they sat rigid on their own paddleboard.

Kagome ran a delicate hand through her dripping raven tresses. A mild expression overtook her face as she glanced at the two boys calmly.

"That was actually refreshing, thank you. Don't you agree, Sango?" she spoke in an amused tone. Sango's eyes sparkled with a strange, calm light as she nodded in agreement.

"It was indeed. That felt great," she responded sweetly. The pair of boys visibly relaxed as they noticed the girls showed no sign of anger.

Kagome seized the opportunity, a sudden wild light gleaming within her eyes.

"…Which is why you two should come _join_ us!" she yelled mockingly. Both her and Sango grabbed the ends of either of the boys' paddles, yanking on them with a single swift motion.

Caught off guard, Miroku and Inuyasha had no time to react as they were pulled along with their paddles into the depths of the lake. A loud splash indicated that the girls had succeeded in their revenge.

Chuckling lightly, Sango and Kagome watched as two sodden heads burst out from below the water's surface. Both boys wore irritated but playful expressions as they choked on lake water.

"Did you have to be so harsh with the paddles?" Miroku asked, his lips curving into a dramatic pout. Sango simply scoffed at his remark, before tossing her head to the side.

Inuyasha sputtered with laughter at his friend's rejection. In once swift movement, he dunked Miroku's head beneath the water, before escaping to their paddleboard and clambering onto it. He nudged Kagome urgently.

"Hey, get on and start paddling; he's going to kill me!" Inuyasha laughed as he helped the raven haired girl onto the paddleboard. Sharing a quick, mischievous glance, they began paddling with strong strokes toward Ayame and Kouga, who were still bickering on their paddleboard.

Sango chuckled along with the pair before she realized what she was left with. Abruptly, she whirled around to face Miroku, who was beginning to slide onto her and Kagome's old paddleboard. Her lips curled into an irritated frown.

"Hey, you two, I'm going to get you back for leaving me with this _pervert_!" she hissed. She was left with only one option; to paddle with Miroku.

Miroku extended an arm generously. As Sango glared at him suspiciously, she noticed that there were no perverted indications in his gesture; only kindness.

Gratefully, she reached out and accepted his help. Pulling the brunette safely onto the paddleboard, Miroku offered a paddle to her and flashed a winning smirk.

"Now, shall we get our revenge on those two, dear Sango?"

~O~

After some time spent paddling with determination, Inuyasha and Kagome reached Ayame and Kouga. The two were caught up in some ridiculous argument, barely noticing the pairs' presence.

" _Shut up,_ Kouga! You're only saying that because- "

"Damn, if you two weren't so caught up in your petty arguments, you may have realized that we're in a desperate situation here!" Inuyasha called out mockingly.

The bickering teenagers whirled around to face Inuyasha and Kagome, who were furiously paddling towards them. Not far behind, Sango and Miroku were approaching at a terrifying pace. Ayame and Kouga shared a look of bewilderment.

"Did you do something to upset them?" Kouga asked in a confused tone, forgetting his previous argument with his companion.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes dryly.

"No shit. Now, if you could help us out here and act as a shield or something- "

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome screeched, moments before their paddleboard was tipped over harshly. Miroku and Sango chuckled cruelly as their two friends tumbled into the cool lake water. When they returned to the surface, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to try something new. Instead of returning to their own paddleboard, they proceeded to hop onto Miroku and Sango's.

Sango's cruel expression changed to one of confusion.

"Hey, what're you- " she never finished her sentence as Inuyasha and Kagome placed all of their weight on one end, causing the entire board to tip over. Kouga and Ayame laughed from the sidelines as they watched their friends continuously dunk each other. Forgetting about their earlier disagreements, they shared a humorous glance before joining the fray.

~O~

The remainder of first period was lively for the six friends. They constantly swapped partners, participating in pirate wars, paddleboard races, and even paddleboard yoga. Losing their balance every few seconds, they laughed along with each other, enjoying the beginnings of their new friendships.

~O~

 **[A/N]** Well, that was somewhat of a short chappie, but I wanted to finish today; I apologize again for the lack of updating, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews! Love you all! Mwah!


End file.
